


wedding woes

by fthh



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ... of a sort, Crack Fic, F/F, also i promise lizzie's real in this one, minor swearing?, plus an appearance by Lizzie Danvers, rated teen and tagged just in case, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fthh/pseuds/fthh
Summary: God, there are 365 days in the year and yet somehow, by the universe's wicked sense of humour, Lillian chooses to fucking kidnap her on her wedding day.





	wedding woes

**Author's Note:**

> unedited; approach with caution

Lena wakes up to a headache that's threatening to actually kill her and send her to hell. (Let her be dramatic today. Today, of all days, she reckons a little fuss is warranted.)

Her vision is unfocused, but she can make out the grey ceiling and the smell of gunpowder and sadness, and everything clicks into place.

“God, mother, what did you put into my cocktail this time,” Lena tries to reach for her forehead to ease the throbbing, but finds that she's been restrained. “What the fuck. And today of all days.”

Lena closes her eyes, trying her best to even out her breath. Panicking won't do her any good now. “You do know Supergirl and her sidekick are coming to save me, don't you?”

“I'm counting on it,” Lillian says, in that signature smug tone of hers.

Lena sighs, exasperated. “Sweet god, mother, you're 73 now, when will you stop trying to wipe out aliens on earth? It didn't work 16 years ago and it won't work now.”

Lillian tuts. “Luthors never give up, I thought you would've known that by now, sweet child.”

“Yeah, don't call me that,” Lena scoffs. “You disowned me years ago when I started dating Kara, remember?”

Lillian doesn't respond; instead she continues reading the book in her hands while waiting for Supergirl. She perks up when she hears the tell-tale sound of the pavements outside cracking, no doubt because Supergirl's sidekick (who is she kidding—the mask isn't fooling her. Anyone can see it's her granddaughter Lizzie Danvers) still doesn't have full control of her flying abilities.

Supergirl bursts into the warehouse, Lizzie hot on her heels. She furrows her eyebrows when she sees Lillian, confusion obvious on her face. “You escaped? Again?” She turns to Lizzie. “You get your mother out of here, I’ll take care of this.”

“Hey mom,” Lizzie says as she undoes Lena’s restraints. She helps Lena sit up and hugs her mother. “I’ve got you.”

“Thank you, darling,” Lena says, pressing a kiss to Lizzie’s forehead. “You did a good job.”

Kara handcuffs Lillian to a railing and approaches Lena and Lizzie.

“You know, if it’s too much trouble we could just go to a courthouse and get married there—none of this kidnapping nonsense.”

“What? We spent a fortune on this, we’re not backing out now! Besides, you haven’t seen Lizzie in her suit!” Kara says, leading her family out.

**Author's Note:**

> hey if anyone wants a longer version of this one let me know bc i'd love to write a full 3k in the near future
> 
> i just wanted to keep writing while i'm still............. like this. (before i go on another spiral, ya feel?)
> 
> i'm [gaybyevening](http://gaybyevening.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if any of y'all want to hit me up or smack me or anything


End file.
